Whackjob Dream I Had
by funnyteethboy69
Summary: Story-ization of a dream I had that was just a Doctor Who episode without a care about the cannon.


Rose wasn't too sure what planet they were on. The Doctor had set the TARDIS to random, landed here, then scampered off.

All she knew is the building she was in was probably an art museum. It had a very large open floor plan, and all the surfaces were a smooth sterile white. She wandered around, taking in the strange little miniatures lying on little podiums around her. The art here was really weird. Hell, people might even mistake the TARDIS for an art piece.

Rose stood in an empty space, surrounded by the miniatures. She could feel something watching her, behind her and a little bit to the right. She paid no mind to it though. She glanced at a dimly lit doorway near one of the bigger miniature houses. It's a bit of a stretch to call it a doorway, really. It didn't even have a door. It was just a door shaped rectangle cut out of the wall, going on seemingly forever.

Naturally, Rose made a beeline straight to it.

Rose had no fucking clue what happened in that door-ish tunnel. However, she did know that now she was in another glossy looking dimly lit white room. There was no visible exit, and the only thing she figured she could interact with was a large red button mid way up the wall.

A few yards away, a translucent seafoam green film rippled like a wall between two sections of the room. It had a distinct digital sheen to it. Rose wasn't in a dangerous button pressing mood, and with nothing else to do, she walked through the film. Bit of a stupid move really, she could've got killed just then. But she didn't, and that's all that really matters I 'spose.

The second Rose's ocular orbs passed to the other side of the room, there were plenty more objects to interact with. For starters, there was a lunch table in the centre of the room (which seemed distinctly narrower) and a woman leaning on it, looking off into another less than endless smooth passage.

"Excuse me?" Rose called out, as she instantly recognized the woman as Martha Jones, even though she had never met a Martha Jones in her life. "have you seen the Doctor anywhere?"

Martha nodded, not recognizing Rose as she yelled for the doctor.

Rose wasn't too sure about a lot of things in this situation, but she did know that the Time Lord who came around the corner was not the doctor. He looked like an Elvis impersonator with a five dollar budget. His face was generally the same, but it felt a bit older and distorted.

He propped his leg up on the right bench of the lunch table and pulled up his shiny purple boots. "Well?" He huffed, his voice a bit older and distorted like his face. "I'm here, what do you want?" Rose found the impatient tone and lack of knowing her a bit jarring, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Yeah uhmm...can I speak to the actual Doctor?" Rose chuckled skeptically. Martha rolled her eyes and yelled down the passageway again.

Another Time Lord came 'round the corner, this time clad in tweed and a bowtie. Rose felt an outside source instantly know this as a future doctor, but just recently regenerated it seems, judging by his hair. Rose absorbed this knowledge. Or maybe it was put in her brain. It doesn't matter though, because she didn't apply this newfound knowledge in any way.

Suddenly, the angle of the room shifted, and Rose was standing to the side off the sleek door shaped passageway, facing the right side of the lunch table. The two doctors leaned against the table, crossed there legs and arms in sync, and gave her a judgmental look.

"This is ridiculous." Rose muttered as she turned heel and began to stomp down the doorway hole. Was it just her or did it feel distinctly wider now? She turned a corner and recoiled in surprise at the small child barely waist height before her.

The kid looked up at her with those big 'ol eyes, and rose opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Martha's head poking in the doorway as she shouted at Rose, saying something along the lines of "DON'T TALK TO THE DOCTOR LIKE THAT!" but heavily distorted.

Rose was thoroughly confused and was having none of this. She spun 'round and quickly sped back through the film. She found the doctor there, glasses on, staring into space. "Where the _hell_. Have you been." she snapped, forgetting her Silly British Accent but applying it later in the sentence. The Doctor waggled his hand a bit. "Oh you know." He looked around the room, then back at her. "...Around." Rose sighed then glanced back at the blue-green wavy film of fun. "So, what's that then?" She asked, pointing.

The Doctor took off his glasses so he could put them on again. He squatted down by the pixel-y wave-y thing, and did that thing where he touches the roof of his mouth with his tongue. "Oh, Parallel Universe Grid! Haven't seen one of these in years!" He put his hand through and wiggled his fingers around. "I've just created infinite universes with that." He muttered happily. He shot a smile back at Rose, but his smile falted at her blank expression. He followed her line of sight and looked at the two other doctors through the grid. Oh, and also Martha.

"You should probably leave." said Bowtie, nodding his head toward the big happy button begging to be pressed. "Believe me, I know." grumbled the Doctor on Rose's side. "Just one universe alone creates infinite ones each second, having two interact makes it infinite times two. Might overload the system. Well, it might not. _Well,_ "He glanced at the grid like it had committed a crime then shat on his wall.

"Not taking any chances." The Doctor mumbled as he smacked the red button on the wall. The floor rumbled, and began to move up slowly. Soon the grid was out of sight, so was the button too. All that was left was the Doctor, Rose, the floor, and the endlessly empty ceiling.

"Doctor?" Rose said hesitantly. "In that universe, I wasn't traveling with you. I don't think he even knew who I was." Rose knew it was dumb to take the infinite possibilities personally, but she couldn't help it.

The Doctor flashed her a grin that lit up the room. "Infinite universes, infinite Roses."

They had eye contact but like. With their mouths. And continued upwards.

* * *

 **alrighty so this is based off of an actual dream (i stick to it pretty closely) i had which is why it completely ignores the cannon stuff about parallel universes. i did add a bit in and take some stuff out (like in the actual dream the alternate Crew wanted to kill rose n the doctor and take their place but it was resolved in one single second because the doctor was like "what the fuck why would you do that" and they were like "ok we wont" which is dumb and boring) so yes my brain perfectly translated Tennants smile into my brain because WOW.,,no homo but ,,, also YEAH that sappy bit at the end did actually happen in the dream (the infinite roses thing was a word for word line(oh wow infinite roses is a cool name,,like a title for something)) ok i change tense like 40 times in this so please excuse that and my overuse of commas. i, love, m,e, some, commas,,,.**

 **-ethan B)**


End file.
